little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomokai Holoholona (Ragnarok Tetralogy)
Pomokai Holoholonas (lit. meaning: Blessed Animals), better known as Poho Familiars of Magic Energy Beasts are a subclass of familiars from Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. While their appearance varies between one and another, Pomokai Holoholonas are personifications purified elemental magic of The Serpent, dark, cosmic monster that came close in consuming part of Yggdrasil on Earth, and thus possess innate ability to generate tremendous amounts of Magic Energy and exceptional powers relating to elements they possess. Origins After destruction of The Serpent, the cosmic serpent left behind tremendous amount of Angolmois that threatened all life on Earth. To purify it, Nine Olde Witches combined their magic and that of Yggdrasil to absorb the dark elemental essences into the cosmic tree. The purified dark essence, which now carry some of Yggdrasil's magic, then expelled by the tree in form of elemental lifeforms which Woodward christened them as Pomaikai Holoholona (lit. meaning: Blessed Animals), and she, and other Nine Olde Witches, have them spread to various countries around the globe, including Korea, Japan, America, China, and Persia. Alongside other magical creatures, Pomokai Holoholonas' presence at those countries played further role on their history, expanding the already existing mythologies there. But over the years, peaceful existence between witches and Pomokai Holoholonas not went like what Nine Olde Witches wanted because their relationships quite different compared with in the past. By the end of Middle Ages and dawn of Golden Age of Magic, witches began to forget the legend about The Serpent who nearly destroy the world, and everyone's opinion about them gradually changed: Witches no longer remember what made Pomokai Holoholonas unique compared with other magical beings, while normal humans dismissed their existence as myth or perceive them as evil spirits. Worse, Pomokai Holoholonas were also believed to be weapons of mass destruction which confirmed when learned that The Serpent's essence designed all of the Pomokai Holoholonaas, each having a unique ability that made them deadly. However with Yggdrasil's essence, they were restrained with the only way to unleashed their full potential is if they underwent Lost Soul transformation. Kur and Heimdall proposed that Acolytes of The Serpent was partly responsible for proposing the idea of various Lost Soul experiments. Characteristics Though each race of Pomokai Holoholonas have different shape, size, and elemental affinities, they have few things in common: All of them are originated from Angolmois, dark elemental essence of The Serpent purified by Yggdrasil, endowing them tremendous magic powers and unique physiology. Despite some assume the form resembling magical beings and animals known to man, their high elemental affinities and enormous magic power that came close to Primordial Magic betray their true nature Despite their purified nature, the dark nature of Angolmois within their very being was rendered dormant and reacts to strong negative emotions. Rage Mode Rage is the state between normal and Lost Soul of a Pomokai Holoholona. Should they angered enough, angolmois within their life energy will awaken, and triggers violent reactions that causing their blood boiling hot to the point of generating glowing red aura. In this state, the Pomokai Holoholona will gain increased strength, speed, healing, and power. In spite its advantages, Rage Mode is not without its drawbacks: individuals near the Pomokai Holoholona who undergo this state will experience a slight physical discomfort; those who come into contact with fiery aura their bodies generate will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it; the Pomokai Holoholona themselves become more animalistic and aggressive with their self-control gradually slipping away. Even Kur, who has degree of experience in mastering this state, strongly discourage others to do the same, which led to him warning Akko not to prevent Biri Biri from using it Lost Soul Form A lost soul form is a form where a Pomokai Holoholona giving in to dark influence of angolmois inside them. As they succumbed to their darkest emotions, the Pomokai Holoholona's skin and fur (or either shell/scales) will caught fire and replaced by searing layer of black energy membrane. As the eyes glow in white, the mouth become jagged like jack-o-lantern with sharp teeth. In this state, the transformed Pomokai Holoholona lost their ability to distinguish between friend and foe and attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target, oblivious to the consequences of the attack. They also taking no restraint from releasing their magical powers, causing them to inflict more damage to their surroundings than intended target. This usually happened on Pomokai Holoholonas who suffer PTSD (Post Traumamatic Stress Disorder) from abuse, torture, or other unfortunate events in their lives that bad enough to induce PTSD such as having their beloved master killed in front of them. If a Pomokai Holoholona once had PTSD-inducing traumatic experience, it's advised that they need immediate psychological healing to prevent any unfortunate incidents. List of Pomokai Holoholonas Pomokai Holoholona of Lightning Lightning Weasels Lightning Weasels, also known as Volkar, are Lighning Elemental-type Ponokai Holoholonas in form of weasel with special ability to manipulate electricity and storms, retractable scythe blades, enhanced speed, and extendable, prehensile tail. While they confirmed to be creatures derived from combined essences of both Yggdrasil and The Serpent's like other Pomokai Holoholonas, lightning weasels' legendary powers and reputation led many humans in the past believed them to be born from Thor's Hammer, and it was said that one lightning weasel could unleash a power equivalent to a God's wrath: They can summon devastating storms that can level the whole forest or cities, but this likely the exaggeration of true testament of their strengths, as only a handful of members of this race that can perform such feat. Due to their destructive capabilities, many witches were afraid of lightning weasels and advised others to immediately flee upon seeing one. But overtime, the relationships between lightning weasels and witches become improved with them developed respect on each other, though only a handful of courageous witches who have made contract with some of them. The most famous faction of this race is Nova Clan, a large pack of lightning weasels entrusted by Woodward to guard both seal of Grand Triskellion and secret archive build near it, which documented detailed history of magic including The Serpent and First Ragnarok. In their natural form, Lighting Weasels is weasel-like Pomokai Holoholona race with golden four-pointed star-shaped badge in the middle of the face, front limbs which had structure akin to human's complete with opposable thumbs on their clawed hands, retractable scythe blades on the arms and tail. Even so, they can grow to size of Japanese martens as the adult of this Pomokai Holoholona race is half a meter (1,5 feet) in length on average, not counting a 20-centimeter-long tail (7.9 in). It should be noted that lightning weasels are originally resembles ermine, but when many of them spread across various points in the world and adapt to different environments there, these ermine-like Pomokai Holoholonas change colour which give them resemblance to various normal weasel species native to the land where they settled in. In a way, this can be seen as a type of evolution, akin to allopatric speciation. Known Lightning Weasel *Shiny Flash *Saal *Tannis *Mortis Pomokai Holoholona of Water Mamba Seal Mamba Seals are species of magical seals with special ability to create, shape and manipulate poisons and poisonous substances, be it from within their bodies or nearby existing source. They only used this ability to fight on land because their poison easily dissolves in water. These seals also possess potent resistance to their own poisons and poisonous substance they manipulated, which vary from one to another. Being aquatic mammals, it was widely believed that Mamba Seals were slow on land, but this later proved to be false as they can roll into a ball to move about quickly on land to counteract these limitations. There are some reports from witches that a pack of Mamba Seals rolls into a ball to move across the island for new nesting grounds, but occasionally rest near large bodies of water to keep their bodies fresh. Mamba Seals also possesses unusually strong limbs and immense physical strength, allowing them to crawl deceptively fast. As discussed before, Mamba Seals can manipulate toxin by either breathes a concussive stream of corrosive toxic breath, firing several balls of poison, and creating solid armor made of toxin. They can also move very fast by rolling into a ball and rammed through their enemies. When fighting underwater, they relied on their speed, claws, and teeth due to only able to manipulate poison on land. Known Mamba Seal *Jiàn *Nia Pomokai Holoholona of Fire Dragon Horse Dragon Horses, also known as Kirins, are race of horse-like Pomokai Holoholonas that resembles chinese dragons. They resemble a green cross between a lizard and horse with hooved legs, long reptilian tail with hairy ends, fins on the upper legs, and dolphin-like head that had 2 pair of horns proturding backwards where upper pair more like deers'. The male of this race possesses lion-like mane around their necks. They were a proud race, but overtime, Witches and Humanity see them as nothing more than a symbol of status, much to their dismay. Known Kirins *Yondu Pomokai Holoholona of Wind Chamrosh Chamroshes are Pomokai Holoholona race that said to resembles cross between bird and dog in the same style with griffins Though they had head, neck, front legs, wings, and feathers of that of falcon, their rear legs, torso, and tail resembles that of dog. Biri Biri stated that Beatrix’s endeavor to bring chamroshes for Witch Community at Persian led to the myth about them. Known Chamrosh *Pongo *Perdy Elwetritsch Pomokai Holoholona race that in form of cross between chicken and dodo with antlers (though resemblances with Dodo more apparent due to their beak shape). They also have scales and feathers. They have large four wings that can be folded to aid their mobility on land. The adult of this race can grew to the size of horse, and possesses considerable strength due to able to lift a fully grown Zord Rex. The first generation of these Poho race initially settled at the island of Mauritius where they blend in with Dodos who live there due to their resemblance to each other until an incident where human newcomers showed up and their presence pushed the dodos to the brink of extinction. Threatened due to their resemblance to their regular dodos, these Elwedristch were forced to move their nesting ground to Germany. The mass migration of this Poho race was covered by Witch Community to ensure Elwedristches' safety. Known Elwetritsch *Karl *Eagle Eye Pomokai Holoholona of Earth American Jackalope Pomokai Holoholona race in form of rabbit with human-like arm, short antlers, and a long tail with large foldable sail underneath that can deliver powerful gust of wind in one swipe. They can also casting basic magic, jump and run very fast, and unleashing sonic scream. Known Jackalopes *Jack Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Creatures & Plants Category:OC